Uprising (brawl)
Uprising is an Arcade brawl exclusive to the Uprising event. Brawl rules Default *''Heroes: Tracer, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Mercy'' *''Only 1 of each hero per team'' *''No hero switching'' *''Complete several mission objectives'' All Heroes *''All heroes allowed'' *''Only 1 of each hero per team'' *''No hero switching'' *''Complete several mission objectives'' Brawl Uprising All Hero.jpg Uprising Omnic.jpg|Team shot when defeated Functions Four players must reenact the Overwatch mission to liberate King's Row. In default mode, the four heroes are Tracer, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, and Mercy. In the All Heroes mode, as its namesake indicates, all heroes are allowed. Hero stacking is not allowed in both modes. The players will be guided by Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Gabriel Reyes and occasionally, their teammates. There are four difficulties for this mode: Normal, Hard, Expert, and Legendary. The higher the difficulty, the more enemies will spawn, the more intelligent the AI will be, and the more damage the enemies will inflict. The HP for all enemies will remain the same. Anytime a hero gets killed, they will lay down and be incapacitated for 45 seconds. Within that time, if they are not revived by Mercy's Resurrect or by another teammate standing next to them and holding the proper button, the game will end with a loss. If the payload's health wears down to 0% at any moment, it will also be a loss. There are 4 phases: hacking 3 turrets, protecting the powering-up payload, delivering the payload to the hideout door, and eliminating 4 OR14-NS inside the hideout. In order to hack a turret, one hero must remain on the terminal zone and wait until the hack is complete; if no one is standing on the zone, the hacking progress will be halted. It takes approximately 1 minute and 3 seconds to complete a hack. In order to protect the payload, heroes must eliminate all Slicers and Detonators aiming for the payload. In order to deliver the payload, at least one hero needs to stay near the vicinity of the payload and eliminate all Slicers locking on to the payload. If an enemy is close to the payload, it will be contested and will not move. Sequences of events *First phase: **Four heroes spawn at the end of the train tunnel, and are be asked to deactivate 3 giant turrets: one at the third attacker spawn room, one at Tekhartha Mondatta's statue's future location, and one at the cathedral (first attacker spawn room). **On the way to the first turret, there will be 7 Nulltroopers waiting. After beginning the hacking, Nulltroopers will spawn on left and right exit of the terminal zone. **After hacking the first turret, one Eradicator will wait in the plaza in front of the clock tower (the control point). After beginning the hack, Nulltroopers and Eradicators will spawn on the front, left and right of the terminal zone. Some of them will drop down by the drop pod. **After hacking the first turret and moving closer to the cathedral, 1 Eradicator and 4 Nulltroopers will drop down in front of the cathedral. After beginning the hack, Nulltroopers and Eradicators will spawn on the front, left and right exit of the terminal zone. Completing the hack will end the first phase. *Second phase: **Heroes will be asked to rendezvous at the plaza, where the payload is dropped. All 4 will need to stand in the circle area to start the second phase. Occasionally, Nulltroopers will spawn on the left and right until the phase starting. **After gathering, a timer of 4 minutes will start. There are 4 sub-phases, each takes 1 minute, and there are 5 second breaks with no enemies spawning in-between. **For the first sub-phase, immediately at the start, there will be 4 Nulltroopers spawning on the 10 o'clock, 11 o'clock, 1 o'clock, and 2 o'clock direction of the payload. After that, groups of 8 Slicers will run from the left and right exit of the plaza to stand near the payload (at the 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock direction) in order to inflict damage to it. From then until the end of the sub-phase, there will be Nulltroopers, Eradicators, and Slicers spawning on every direction. The payload will start powering up, signalling the end of the of the first sub-phase. **For the second sub-phase, there will be 2 Detonators units spawning on the left and right of the hotel ahead; they spawn approximately at 2:40 and 2:20 on the timer. There also will be Nulltroopers, Eradicators, and Slicers continuing spawning on every direction. The payload will stop powering up, signalling the end of the of the second sub-phase. **For the third sub-phase, there will be 2 B73-NS units running from the left and right exit of the plaza, and situating on the left and right of the hotel ahead; they spawn approximately at 1:40 and 1:20 on the timer. Accompanying them are 2 Eradicators. There also will be Nulltroopers, Eradicators, and Slicers continuing spawning on every direction. The payload will start powering up again, signalling the end of the of the third sub-phase. **For the last sub-phase, there will be 2 B73-NS units again, behaving similarly like the last sub-phase, but this time, accompanying each of them are 1 Detonator; the Detonator may spawn on the opposite or the same side of the B73-NS. There also will be Nulltroopers, Eradicators, and Slicers spawning in every direction. They payload will blow up at the end, eliminate any surviving enemy and end the second phase. *Third phase: **The heroes will be asked to deliver the payload with its remaining health to the hideout door, which is the future gate of the Underworld. **There will be Nulltroopers, Eradicators, and Slicers spawning along the way. After exiting the arch, one Tank B73-NS will spawn; it can either spawn on the second attacker spawn room, third attacker spawn room, or first defender spawn room. After passing the bookstore, a Detonator will spawn behind the payload along with 4 Nulltroopers. After travelling three-fifths of the route, another Tank B73-NS will spawn. Finally, after passing the underground train tunnel gate, another Tank B73-NS will spawn. **Succeeding deliver the payload to the hideout door. The payload will explode, pushing all heroes away, and killing all remaining enemies. *Fourth phase: **The heroes will be asked to kill 4 OR14-NS units. These OR14-NS units will spawn along with some Nulltroopers and Eradicators. One OR14-NS is in front of the destroyed gate, one is in midsection of the area, and the other two are in the open area near the end. **One Sentry B73-NS hides on the right walkway. Two other Sentry B73-NS units are situated on another walkway ahead on on the lookout gate (this enemy will not appear in Normal difficulty), one near the second defender spawn room on the left. **Killing one OR14-NS will occasionally make a Tank B73-NS spawn. They either come from the exit behind the heroes, or the second defender spawn room. **Occasionally, Nulltroopers and Eradicators will spawn in front of and behind the heroes. **Killing all 4 OR14-NS will end the brawl and win the game. Enemies *Nulltrooper: 200HP, the most common enemies, prioritize attacking heroes. *Eradicator: 400HP, will shoot 3 horizontal charge ball, and hold a barrier of 400HP on the left hand. Attacking the glowing orange light on the back of its left arm will make the barrier break. *Slicer: 100HP, will shoot a straight laser, prioritize attacking payload. *Detonator: 1000HP, will explode when coming near the payload. It will reduce 20% of the payload's HP if the attack is successful. break off it's armor plates to shoot weakspot. *B73-NS: Behave like Bastion, come in 2 types: **Normal B73-NS: 1000HP, can walk, and will turn to Sentry at a set locations, prioritize attacking heroes. Only appears in second phase and fourth phase. **Tank B73-NS: 1000HP, stay as Tank for unlimited time, prioritize attacking heroes. Only appears in third and forth phase. *OR14-NS: 2000HP, behave like Orisa, can use barriers, gravitation pull, fortifications, and Supercharger. Only appears in the fourth phase. Achievements Notes * This is the first mode in Overwatch that supports the subtitle function. * Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Tracer are equipped with corresponding event skins in the default mode. * The more matches the player plays in the default mode, more interactions between characters for the mode will be unlocked. * Symmetra's Teleporter is disabled for this mode. * In the first week the brawl, standing near the hideout door used to disable the spawning of enemies in the third phase. This is really useful for higher difficulties and if the payload is at low health * If Reinhardt charges a B73-NS in it's Sentry form, he'll automatically try to run back to its original position and keep using his Sentry form. Patch Changes |}} pl:Salon gier/Insurekcja Category:Weekly Brawls Category:Play modes